Navigational systems for supporting a traffic participant, such as especially an automobile driver, are conventional, and they are generally composed of the subsystems: (a) digital road map, (b) computing module for calculating the driving route, (c) position determining system, (d) system management, (e) sensors for detecting vehicle motions, (f) input unit, and (g) output unit for operational control and target tracking. The route is calculated generally on the basis of various optimization parameters, which must be set previously by the user, or which are already fixedly established by the manufacturer in the algorithms for the route calculation. The optimization is carried out with the assistance of evaluations of the participating route elements contained in a database, which can include, for example, length, possible speed, type of road, and the like. The selection of an optimal route can entail, for example, establishing the quickest or the shortest route. The particular weighting that is undertaken here can be influenced by the personal preferences of the user.
Optimization that is preestablished by the manufacturer is usually parametrized to an “average driver” and therefore produces an optimal route only for a driver of that type. However, generally different drivers evaluate route recommendations differently. For example, specific road types are preferred or avoided, or the average speed on expressways varies depending on the type of vehicle, driver temperament, or the like. Taking into account this individual driver behavior or other preferences in the selection of the route (for example, preferring routes that have more beautiful landscapes) is accomplished at present largely by a manual input of predetermined parameters, which can generally only happen when the vehicle is standing still. This reduces the clarity and the ease of operation of the navigational system especially as the number of parameters rises, so that an appropriately calculated modification of all relevant parameters can only be expected from experienced or technically aware users.